


Preparations & Enticements

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [55]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Teen Wolf (TV), The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types
Genre: Beautiful Allison, F/M, Fluff, French Characters, French-Speaking Allison, French-Speaking Armand, Getting Ready, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Male Friendship, Party, Prom, Roleplay Logs, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand is having trouble putting the finishing touches on his outfit for the Spring Fling so he asks his date for help, and together he and Allison try (and fail) to convince Martin to join them at the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations & Enticements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is one of the logs I had planned to write for the Spring Fling, which is happening tonight, but I got caught up in writing other commissions this week. **sideofrawr** had requested an Allison/Armand fic with one of the prompts from the [non-sexual acts of intimacy list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) of " _One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc._ " and when I brought up this as an idea she loved it, so here you go, hun!

He absolutely had no clue what to do with the blasted bow tie. He wanted to look impeccable for the gala tonight. Allison deserved that much. But Martin was no help at all and so he had rather sheepishly called her over from her apartment to fix it for him. He knew he was pulling her away from her own preparations to make herself as stunning as possible and he felt bad about that.

Though, to be quite honest, Allison needed very little help in that endeavour.

They had spent quite a bit of time together in the two weeks since he had asked her to accompany him to the spring fling. They had gone out dancing when they could, so he felt more comfortable with the modern dances that Kate's wishes had given him knowledge of. But mostly he had enjoyed being close to her. It was an exquisite torture of a sort, though, as he was being a gentleman and hadn't made a move to kiss her, though he yearned to, very much.

Martin had decided not to attend the dance. They were not really his thing, he had said, because he did not do well in social situations and he got rather flustered around women, Rey and Allison being two of the exceptions. He should have encouraged him to ask Rey to the dance, even as a friend, but he supposed that was to his detriment that he had not. But Martin had said he would continue to pack their belongings for their move to the hotel, which they would be doing on the first of the month. When there was a knock on the door he went and opened it, letting her in. "You look amazing," he said to Allison.

Allison smiled widely at Martin, twirling in the teal green dress she wore. "Why thank you, Martin," she said. 

He leaned over and gave her a shy kiss on the cheek before gesturing to Armand. "He's over in the kitchen."

"Well, I'll go find him and get this tie situation settled and then he and I can get going," she said. She made her way around him and then came over to him and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hello, Armand."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek as well. "Vous avez l'air exquis, Allison," he said.

"Vous ne regardez pas si mal que ça vous," she said with a smile, her hands moving to the bowtie hanging untied around his neck.

"You two really like French," Martin remarked from the sofa, his voice sounding amused.

"It is the language of romance," Armand said with a grin as Allison began quickly tying the bow tie for him. "It is a very beautiful language which everyone should learn."

"I'm not saying they shouldn't," Martin said. "But you two just use it a ton." He started sorting things into a box.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to this dance with us?" Allison asked. "Armand had bought two tuxedos, he said. You two are roughly the same side. I'm sure there are many women who would love to see you there."

Martin shook his head. "I can barely talk about anything except flying on the best of days. And with women, it's worse. With you and with Rey it's different. I feel...comfortable with you. But at a gala like that, with a crush of people? I'd stammer and make a fool of myself, I know it." He leaned over to reach for some more things to sort through. "It's better if I don't go so I'm not miserable. You two have fun and tell me about it."

Armand looked over at her. "It's no use," he said quietly. "Perhaps later, he will start to socialize more with some of our fellow displaced. Which I suppose is something I should do as well."

"You and I both," she said, finishing up. She smoothed the tie and then ran her hand along his shoulders. "There. You look magnificent."

"Not half as magnificent as you do, mon cherie," he said, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. He saw her blush slightly and then grinned against her hand. "You do look exquisite, you know."

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

He nodded as he pulled his lips away. "You will be the envy of all the women at the gala. And if nothing else, you will be the one who I will prefer to give my attention to tonight."

"Well, then I can't wait," she said. "I just have to run back to my apartment and get a few things, like my clutch and my wrap, but then we can go, all right?"

Armand nodded. "I eagerly await your return," he said.

She turned and then left the apartment, pausing to lean over and squeeze Martin's shoulders while he was sitting on the sofa. "I do hope you aren't bored tonight," she said.

"I won't be," he said. "You have a good night tonight, Allison."

"I will." She stood up again and then left their apartment.

Armand came over to Martin and sat down next to him. "Are you--?"

Martin nodded. "Quite sure," he said. "Tomorrow I will stop by Verdant and congratulate Thea on her success but tonight I will stay here and continue to pack up our things and enjoy whatever crap films are on the telly."

Armand gave him a small grin. "One day, you will need to socialize more."

Martin scoffed. "Only if you do it first. And I mean more than getting dates with a pretty woman like Allison."

"Well, as an innkeeper, we'll see if I start socializing more in the business community. And among the displaced, perhaps you and I both could be more open towards people. I know it is awkward for you, but with Allison's help and my help, perhaps we could make it easier."

Martin nodded. "Well, don't worry about me tonight. Go off and enjoy your magical evening with your beautiful date," he said, giving him a grin. "And get some brass ones and kiss her already."

Armand rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the sofa, muttering under his breath. He would take his time, woo Allison _properly_ and not rush things, despite prodding from his friend. Though...he did hope that tonight he could resist the temptation to do anything too foolish. He didn't want to do anything that would ruin things between them. After all, he liked her and if he lost her...that would be a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> **Vous avez l'air exquis, Allison -** _You look exquisite, Allison_   
>  **Vous ne regardez pas si mal que ça vous -** _You don't look that bad yourself_


End file.
